The Bat Orphenoch
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Danny is mad at Devlin for some reason. However, Devlin has a secret and one night this secret will be discovered by Danny and change his opinion on a certain dhampir makeup artist.


"I HAVE HAD IT!" Danny shouted as he walked through the door of his house, followed closely behind by Sam and Tucker. Maddie and Jack heard the commotion.

"What's the matter, sweetie?" Maddie asked her son.

"Yeah son, talk to us," Jack added excitedly, "Is it ghost related?"

"You wish…" he said, teeth gritted and eyes slightly glowing green.

"What happened?" Maddie asked Sam and Tucker. "Did something happen at school?"

Sam answered, unsure of what to say, "Kinda…"

* * *

(Flashback) 

It was morning at Casper High and Dash was still hassling younger kids. Stupidly thinking the time Danny beat him as a fluke, he tried to hassle Danny.

But first, maybe he could bully some of the younger kids. Unfortunately, that was Devlin.

"Hey, kid!" Dash grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the locker, face first, "Gimme your lunch money!" However, Devlin just snickered. "What's so funny?' Devlin's only response was to raise his leg, backwards, and slam his heel into Dash's crotch, hard. The Letterman jacket wearing jock paled and soon dropped Devlin, who turned around and fixed his clothes. Dash held his privates

"Never, ever, touch me," Devlin said evenly. "Alright, Dash?" Dash was about to punch him, but Danny grabbed his fist.

"Again, Dash?" Danny said as he stared Dash in the eye. Dash gulped. He remembered all the stuff he did to Danny and now that Danny could stand up for himself and defend himself, Dash didn't want to bother Danny anymore. Danny let go of Dash's fist and the jock ran away. Devlin looked at Danny.

"I could've handle it, you know, Fenton," Devlin said to Danny.

Danny replied, "Sure you could. But I wanted dibs on Dash today."

"Well, remember that I have dibs on him later. I detest bullies."

"Mornin' Dev," Danni said as she walked up to Devlin and gave him a peck on the cheek. Danny eyed them and Devlin smirked. "Walk me to class."

"Sure, luv," Devlin replied. "May I carry your books?" Danni was about to protest, but Devlin said, "Really, it's no big deal." Danni sighed and handed the books to him. She then said bye to Danny and his friends as Devlin walked her to class.

"Still acting like the protective older brother, Danny?" Ryan said to the halfa. The Vizard still attended school here, for the sake of cover. With him was his girlfriend Amber, who was secretly the ghost rocker Ember. Valerie, Sam and Tucker were there too.

"Well, I know Desmond said that Devlin's okay and he has helped us out," Danny began. "It's just…"

"You can't stand him?" Sam supplied.

"He's smoother than you?" Tucker added.

"He has better dress sense?" Amber put in.

"Or that he climbed the social ladder faster than you did trying to gain the trust of the town?" Valerie finished.

Danny glowered.

"You got to admit that he's very popular among the Freshmen," Tucker said.

"Not to mention the Sophomores, Juniors and Seniors," Sam continued.

"Who just happen to be only the girls," Valerie added.

"I know that," Danny said.

"Well, he has talent with makeup and cosmetics. The girls flock around him so that he can give them a makeover," Ryan pointed, "Check it out."

Several girls, mostly the popular crowd, swarmed around Devlin, begging him to make them beautiful. Danni looked a bit jealous, but didn't do anything as Devlin flirted.

"See that, he's a flirt!" Danny pointed. "I bet he's cheating on Danni."

"Or he's just a people person," Valerie said.

Devlin waved goodbye to the girls and then turned to take Danni's hand and squeeze it. Danni smiled as they walked to class together.

"I just don't trust him. He could break Danni's heart," Danny said.

"Danny," Sam said to him, looking him in the eye. "The first time you met him, you compared him to Gregor without getting to know him."

(Gregor was the guy that Sam briefly dated in "Double-Cross My Heart." He turned to be a fake and his real name was Elliot)

"That was because he was dressed like Gregor," Tucker pointed out, "Or should I say, Elliot." He earned a glare from Sam. "Please continue."

"But you gotta remember that Devlin will never hurt Danni. He loves her."

Danny sighed. "Okay, Sam." He went to his locker. "Besides…" he carefully opened it and moved out of the way, thinking something would jump out. He checked his locker and took out his books. "I mean, Desmond already set him straight. He has to work with me in order to…" his Ghost Sense went off, the blue wisp escaping his mouth. "Not here…"

Suddenly, a blue skinned ghost in overalls and a snowcap appeared. He looked like a hobo. He wailed, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"

It was the Box Ghost. All the students ran away screaming, leaving the hallway empty, save for our heroes. The ones who could transform, transformed. Valerie was in her Ghost Hunting Suit, Ryan had changed to Oni and Amber was Ember.

"Alright," Danny transformed to Ghost Mode. "You're going back into the-" but Danny wasn't able to finish as a large red 'X' slammed into the Box Ghost and pinned him to the wall. The Box Ghost was unable to phase through.

"Need help, Phantom?" Devlin, or should I say Red-X, walked towards them casually, with Danni Phantom floating by his side.

"We got this," Danny said, eyes glowing.

"Do you?" Red-X turned towards Danni. "Would you like to do the honors my beautiful banshee?" Danni blushed at the compliment before whipping out the Fenton Thermos and sucking in the Box Ghost.

"That was easy," Danni said as she reverted to human form.

"Agreed," Red-X deactivated the suit, the belt projecting a hologram to disguise it. "We're late for class anyway." He smirked at Danny cockily before he and Danni went to class.

(End Flashback)

* * *

"So Danielle and Devlin caught the ghost and not you," Jack said. "What's the problem with that?" 

"The problem is that he's an annoying and arrogant little git," Danny said.

"Git?" Tucker questioned. "New word?"

"Heard Desmond use it once while describing Ant."

"But that's not what made you mad?" Maddie asked.

"Well…" Sam said. "There was an incident in the computer lab."

* * *

(Flashback…) 

"I, Technus, shall use these computers to rule the world!" Nikolai Technus proclaimed as he levitated the computers around him. The normal student body panicked and ran.

"Now if we have anything to say about it!" Danny, in ghost mode, said as he faced Technus, with Valerie for backup (Ryan and Amber had a different class).

"But you will not stop me, child, for I, Technus, will become…" the computers piled upon Technus, morphing into a robotic body. The monitor on the shoulders showed Technus' face, "…INVINCIBLE!" he blasted at Valerie and Danny, but they dodged, causing a hole to form in the wall from Technus' blast.

"If you want to blast, let's blast!" Danny countered, blasting at Technus.

"I got your back, Danny!" Valerie provided back up fire with her cannon, riding on her flying jetboard. However, Technus used several cables and sent them at Valerie. "Let me go, ghost!" she shouted with revulsion.

"I think not, child!" Technus laughed. "I gave you the suit and I can take it away, for I am Technus, ghost master of techno-" but he was cut off with a red X-Tape on his ghostly lips, causing him to release muffled sounds.

"Doesn't he ever shut up?" Devlin said. Danni flew ahead and untied Valerie.

"Thanks Danni," Valerie said as she reached for another weapon.

"You're welcome," Danni smiled.

"I got him!" Danny flew at Technus, with a punch ready, but was punched by technus into the wall.

"You got him, alright," Red-X said as he prepared an X-Blade. Technus' cable tendrils came at him, but he cut them up with the blade. Technus pulled off the tape from his mouth.

"Your suit is powerful and technologically advanced," Technus said. "I sense it for I, Technus, am master of technology. I shall assimilate it and use it against you!"

"Fat bloody chance!" Red-X said as he threw a potion capsule at Technus. The capsule broke and soaked Technus' head.

"What will that do?" Technus asked.

"Oh, nothing…well…maybe something." If it wasn't for that mask, you could've sworn he was smirking.

"What?" Technus asked, but felt funny. Suddenly, he was expelled from the body he constructed from the computers. "How did that-" he was cut off by an anti-ghost net. He struggled to get free. "Release me! For I am Technus, master of all-" he wasn't able to finish since Red-X taped his mouth again.

"He talks more than he fights," Red-X said.

"Yeah," Danny sucked Technus into the thermos. "Say, thanks a lot."

"Don't thank us yet, Fenton." He took Danni's hand. "Let's get out of here." she and Danni went invisible and then flew through the wall. Danny and Valerie changed back to normal, it was at that moment that Lancer burst through and saw the mess.

"FOOD OF THE GODS! What happened here?"

(End Flashback…)

* * *

"For detention, I had to help clean up. So did Valerie," Danny said. 

"And he blames Devlin," Sam said.

"He knew it was gonna happen!" Danny spoke up. "He knew and he let me and Val get into detention." He went up to his room and slammed the door. He screamed, "DARN YOU DEVLIN!"

"Oh, he's venting," Tucker said, chuckling a bit.

"So, where's Devlin. Then again, where's Danielle?" Jack asked.

"She went to the arcade with Devlin after school, then to his house to do some homework," Sam explained.

"They're not…alone, are they?" Maddie asked nervously. She knew Devlin was a good boy, but he was still a teenage boy.

"Don't worry. Walter and Miriam are there. What can happen?"

* * *

(Devlin's apartment, Devlin's room…) 

Danni was lying under him as he nuzzled his neck. He was without his white vest and hat and only had on his shirt and pants. He placed kisses on her neck, throat and face. Danni sighed as she held on to him, kissing him back when his lips met hers.

Both their backpacks were on the floor as were their homework. They had originally been doing homework when one thing led to another and now they were making out on his bed.

"I love you so much," Devlin whispered.

"I love you too…" Danni whispered back.

Devlin remembered the day they first met as well as how much of a crush he had on her. She was his first and best friend. As she traveled with him, Walter and Miriam, he grew to care and eventually fall in love with her. It took nearly all his nerves to tell her how he felt and not pass out. His halfa…his angel…

Danni, on the other hand, was reminiscing on how he saved her life. He had mixed a potion, using his own blood, to stabilize he her body. He had done it before they even knew one another. She thought of him as a friend at first, but she couldn't deny the attraction she had towards the dhampir. He was cute to her and when she got to know him…he was very much alone in his childhood, never making friends up until now. She became his first and best friend and when he told her how he felt about her…how he REALLY felt about her, it made her the happiest ghost girl in the world and Ghost Zone.

* * *

Danny saw standing outside of Devlin's apartment when he came to pick up Danni. He knocked on the door and rang the doorbell. Walter answered. 

"Good evening, Mister Fenton," Walter greeted.

"Good evening, Walter," Danny greeted back, "Is Danielle here? I came to pick her up."

"She is with Master Devlin at the moment. Would you like to come in and wait for her in the living room."

"That's okay. Just tell her I'm here."

"Certainly. Please, do come in." And Danny did. He sat on one of the chairs in the living room and waited. He looked around. Devlin was certainly rich as he lived on the rich side of town. He didn't live in a house, but instead an apartment with his butler and maid (who were also his guardians as of now while he was staying in Amity Park). There various portraits hanging on the wall.

_'Possibly Devlin's family' _Danny thought as he saw a group portrait of Devlin's family after a portrait of Desmond and a girl with green hair, who was Devlin's sister.

"Hey, Danny," Danni said as she came out into the living room. She looked a little flustered and out of breath and her hair was a bit messy. Then again, where was her ponytail? She had her backpack slung over her shoulder. "You came to pick me up, huh?"

"Yeah. Mom and Dad asked to pick you up by dinner. Let's go," he said. Devlin was there too and looked at Danny. Danny glared.

"How was detention?" Devlin smirked. Danny gritted his teeth.

"No thanks to you," Danny growled back. Danni tugged on his sleeve.

"Let's go, Danny," she said to her older brother and they both left the apartment. Devlin watched them go before going back into his room.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Danny asked his little sister suspiciously. 

"Nothing," Danni answered back. "We were just doing our homework." They did do their homework…and a lot of other things too.

"Then why isn't your hair in a ponytail?" Danni froze and her eyes widened.

_'Crap!' _

Before he could interrogate her some more, their ghost sense went off. They looked around and saw Skulker.

"Two ghost children! How lucky am I!" he said as he opened fire on them. The two Phantoms went intangible and sunk into the ground to avoid the blast. They both flew back up as Danny Phantom and Danni Phantom.

"Eat ecto!" Danni shouted as she blasted at Skulker. He put up a shield that blocked her blast. He then returned fire, only for Danny to defend hew with his dome of ecto energy.

"Danni! Get out of here! I'll handle him!" Danny shouted at his sister.

"No way!" Danni protested and flew at Skulker, with a punch ready.

"Danni! No!" Danny shouted as Skulker grabbed her by the fist and smashed her against the street.

"Now, let's see what makes you tick," Skulker said menacingly as he produced a blade. It was pointed at Danni's neck.

"Let her go!" Danny shouted. Skulker fired a net that trapped Danny and hung him up on a lamp post.

"Your turn will come soon!" Skulker said to him. "As for you…" he grinned menacingly at Danni with the blade close to her throat. Suddenly, he was knocked off her by a red blast of energy.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Red-X shouted as he flew down to check on Danni. "Danielle, are you okay?"

"I think so," she said. She groaned.

"I think you may have sprained something. You should get out of here."

"But-"

"No buts, Danielle." He lifted up his mask to reveal his mouth and kissed her. "Now go, and take Daniel with you." She nodded, but was then blasted and smashed against a fire hydrant. "DANIELLE!" Danny shouted too as he watched Danni slip into unconsciousness before turning back to human form.

"Now, it's your turn, whelp!" Skulker roared and charged at Red-X. Red-X took out his X-Shot and strapped it to his fist before charging at Skulker. He 'X-Ceed charged' it and rammed his fist into Skulker's.

"X-PUNCH!"

Nothing happened.

"What?" Red-X was confused before he was grabbed by the neck. Skulker held Red-X by the neck and tore off the X-Belt before throwing the thief against a wall. He grinned victoriously as he had defeated both Danny Phantom and Red-X.

Devlin rose up on his feet, glaring at Skulker from behind his cracked shades. Skulker had his X-Belt clutched in his hand. The 'Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter' laughed. "Without this belt, dhampir, you won't be able to beat me and now with the ghost children in my clutches, I can now focus on you." Danny was hanging in a net that he was unable to phase from. "So, do you prefer to stay in a cage or stuffed, or have your head mounted on a wall?"

Devlin looked over at Danny, who was hanging from a lamp post in the net he was in. As strong as a dhampir that Devlin was, even he was defenseless without the Red-X suit and his potions. However, for Devlin, that was not the case. He grinned at Skulker, baring his fangs; a testament of him being half vampire.

"None of the above," Devlin answered confidently and snapped his fingers. Danny watched as Devlin's eyes were flashing…white? Devlin began changing as white armor began to cover over his body the same way Draco's body did when…When he became an Orphenoch.

Devlin's transformation was complete and it was a bit strange, believe it or not. He looked like an armored cowboy with his cowboy hat, boots, coat, gloves and everything associated with a cowboy based on the design of his organic armor. Small batwings covered his arms and legs and a pair of big ones spread out behind his back like a cape…or a long scarf to be more precise. He even had batwing spurs on his boots. His cowboy hat also held a pair of bat wings and the hat covered the top half of his face. His eyes peaked out from under the hat. His mouth was covered by a fanged mouthpiece. The ends of his coat were designed like batwings.

Devlin…he was the Bat Orphenoch.

"Devlin…?" Danny looked upon the now changed dhampir.

Devlin let out a screech as his eyes narrowed. He ran at Skulker at blinding speeds and a weapon generated from his hands. It looked like a menacing tri-barreled shot gun with bat wings, three of them, attached to it. He raised up his weapon and shot 6 shots with a single pull of the trigger. Skulker was sent flying back into a building. The bat wings on Devlin's back spread out and he flew straight at his opponent.

"An Orphenoch! This is an even rarer prize than the halfa!" Skulker shouted as he activated his jet pack. He flew at Devlin, but the Bat Orphenoch flew over the hunter and aimed a kick to Skulker's back, causing him to crash onto the asphalt face first. Skulker growled and got up, looking up at the flying Orphenoch. Devlin had his arms crossed as he looked upon.

"Too much for you, Skulker?" Devlin said, casually twirling his gun in his hand. "I thought you were supposed to be the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. I guess that title only possesses meaning **in** the Ghost Zone! Too bad you're on Earth!" Skulker roared and activated his weapons, firing several ecto-blasts at the Orphenoch. Devlin flew about, dodging the blasts. He then aimed and missed Skulker, the shot going over his head.

"You missed!" Skulker mocked. However, Devlin was wagging his clawed index finger.

"Wasn't aiming at you," Devlin said calmly. Skulker looked perplexed, but was unable to question when an ecto-blast hit him in the back.

"Hey, Skulker, forget about me?" Danny said as he got into a battle stance. Devlin landed next to Danny and picked up the X-Belt that Skulker had dropped. He shifted back to normal and strapped on the belt. Danny said to Devlin, "Thanks."

"You would've done the same for me," Devlin said offhanded before saying, "X-Change!" allowing the suit to cover his body once more, transforming him into Red-X.

"You sure you can still fight?" Danny asked. Devlin pulled out the X-Pointer and attached it to his right boot.

"Watch me."

Skulker charged at them, aiming punches at the two hybrids. However, he was having trouble against them. They were boys, yes, but they weren't the normal kind. Devlin activated an X-Blade and slashed Skulker in the chest. Danny then punched Skulker in the face before kicking him into a dumpster. Skulker phased through it and fired a missile at them. Red-X short circuited the missile with a red X-Tape. The missile became a dud. Skulker, in his rage, activated ALL of his weapons.

"IF I CANNOT HAVE YOU, NO ONE WILL! I WILL COLLECT WHATEVER'S LEFT OF YOU AND PUT YOU IN JARS!"

Red-X jumped up and pressed a button on his belt buckle. "X-Ceed Charge." The X's on his suit glowed as he extended his leg at Skulker, "X-KICK!" the powerful Xinothium charged kick smashed into Skulker and his robot suit exploded. Danny went down and picked up Skulker's 'head'.

"What are you looking for?" Red-X asked as Danny reached into Skulker's 'head'.

"This," Danny said before pulling out a vaguely humanoid green ghost that was the size of a frog.

"Fear me!" Skulker squeaked. "I am the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! Beware! I will

hunt you down!" he was silenced when Danny sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. He then turned to Devlin, who had changed out of his suit.

Danny extended a hand. "Thanks." Devlin looked at it skeptically, but took it and shook.

"You're welcome."

Danny, after changing back into his human form, asked, "By the way, what was that you turned into? Skulker said you were an Orphenoch."

Devlin smirked at Danny. "Didn't my brother explain to you about Orphenochs?" Danny shook his head. "I'll explain some other time. Right now, I need to get going." Devlin went over to Danielle and checked her. He sighed, relieved. He picked her up and walked over to Danny before placing the ghost girl into her brother's arms. "Tell Danielle I said hi and goodnight." He walked into the night and disappeared.

Danny looked at his sister, who was sleeping in his arms. Maybe she knew what was going on.

A/N: There's another oneshot after this that explains how Devlin became the Bat Orphenoch. Watch out for it.


End file.
